The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and referred to by the name ‘KLEBA04076’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact and early-flowering Bracteantha cultivars with attractive involucral bract coloration and good garden performance.
The new Bracteantha originated from an open-pollination by the Inventor during the summer of 2001, of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number SZ 003, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Bracteantha bracteata, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.